


Subspace Frequency

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkwardness, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gift Fic, Pre-Relationship, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two subs are both in want of a Dom(me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subspace Frequency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written as a gift!fic for the (rather nebulous) prompt, "something kinky". :D

John Sheppard sat by himself in the mess, all of his team ensconced in other tasks before the Wraith were due to arrive. He felt guilty for even taking the time to eat a proper sit-down meal when he still had things to do, but Elizabeth had insisted he take a break sometime that day.

He was pleased to see Elizabeth taking her break at the same time, striding towards him with food in hand. She paused beside his table and nodded to the empty seat across from him.

"May I?"

John answered by pushing the chair out with his foot, and Elizabeth sat down.

"A moment to breathe," Elizabeth said, sipping her tea. "However brief it might be."

"Could be our last, too," John said.

"About that," Elizabeth said, a deep red blush appearing on her cheeks. "This may seem a little out of the blue, but I wonder if I might ask you a personal question."

Elizabeth blushing and asking personal questions was not the sort of thing John was interested in at the moment. Okay, to be fair, the blushing was kind of cute, but what the hell could she possibly need to know about him that wasn't already in his personnel file?

"I don't--" he started, but she raised her hand to pause him.

"How about this?" she said. "I can ask first, and then you can determine whether you wish to respond."

"I may be determining for a while," John said.

Elizabeth gave him a smirk. "I think deliberation is healthy in decision-making."

John let out a half-snort. "Fine. Fire away."

She took a moment to compose herself, taking another sip of tea, before squinting at John as if he were a puzzle she needed to solve.

It was sending him firmly towards the "Do Not Answer" column of the afternoon's proceedings.

And then she asked her question, one that John was so totally not expecting to ever hear from someone who held authority over him, much less Dr. Weir.

She pushed her tray aside and folded her hands on the table, leaning forward to ask in a quiet voice only John could hear, "Have you ever wanted to be dominated?"

John choked on the inhale, despite the fact he'd paused eating to find out what Elizabeth was up to. He covered his mouth as he rode out the coughing fit it induced, and it was John's turn to find composure.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"I just--" she started. "I'm sorry. I've made you uncomfortable."

He lowered his voice, saying, "Why would you even ask me that?"

"I thought-- Well, to be frank, I thought you were into it and... I hoped you would understand where I was coming from."

"Are you asking _me_ because of my incessant disobedience to your authority and general distaste for 'the man'?"

"Actually... yes, that very succinctly sums up my reasoning," Elizabeth said, "a little too succinctly. John, I am-- I didn't think you'd react this way. I had the impression you were more... _experienced_ in such regards. I just needed someone to--"

"In what--" he said, raising his voice, then lowering it, glancing around the busy cafeteria. "In _what_ regard?"

"Dominance and submission," Elizabeth said, leaning in again so he would hear her soft reply.

"Dominance and-- Okay. This is officially the weirdest day of my life. Congratulations on being a part of it." He stood, lifting his tray. "A _key_ part of it."

He walked away before she had time to say anything else, dropping off his tray and hurrying to the nearest transporter. He needed a run, and _now_.

In his quarters, he quickly changed into something better suited for running than his uniform and set out on a circuit around the city. He almost dropped his radio on the bedside table, wary of Elizabeth having the ability to page him at will, but thought better of it as there were Wraith on the way and he never knew when he'd be needed for something. He also understood that she was truly remorseful of causing him discomfort, and he figured that she'd drop the topic completely after the reaction he just had.

The only thing that really concerned him was how she'd been able to read him so easily. And what the hell had she meant about being experienced? Did he have a glaring neon sign over his head marking him as a submissive or something? He was second-in-command on Atlantis, there was no small amount of leading others and being in control in his day-to-day life. His _private_ life was supposed to remain that--private. How had he given himself away?

He supposed that, if Elizabeth were the dominating type, maybe she could just... sense it, or something.

In truth, it was less about the submission for John, and more about the punishment. It wasn't something he enjoyed in his professional life; no matter how much he exuded variations on the 'not-giving-any-fucks' attitude, that black mark still pissed him off.

But in the bedroom, with the right person, having someone else in complete control gave him nothing less than a thrill. And when he made mistakes out in the real world, having that right person to go to and release that guilt with a good smacking was something he'd experienced only a handful of times, not nearly enough. He'd never trusted Nancy with it at all.

He just wasn't sure Elizabeth could be that right person. Maybe if she weren't already his boss, they could work something out. She likely had someone on Earth who normally filled the role for her, but with death at the hands of the Wraith on the horizon, she was reaching out to--

To the one person she felt she could trust.

John stopped running, bent double as he tried to catch his breath. He did _not_ need to be anybody's one person at the moment, certainly not Elizabeth's, but bless his little sub heart, he already wanted to please her, damn it. And wasn't that just a twisted way of finishing out the remainder of his life? He'd spent so much time undermining her (unintentionally, of course) and now he had to make up for it in whatever way he could find.

 _Son of a bitch,_ John thought. _I am totally going to regret this._

 

*****

 

When John called Elizabeth over the radio that evening, she wasn't expecting him to request permission to come to her quarters. In fact, he'd sounded so _polite_ about it, she wondered just exactly how much damage she'd caused with her stupid question.

Based on their interactions together, she'd assumed he had something going on with Rodney, but she was definitely not going to pry. In fact, she hadn't wanted details on John's personal life, just general opinions on the matter. Perhaps she should have stated that outright.

She kicked herself for not remembering how protective John was of himself.

Especially as it was the main reason she figured him for a sub in the first place.

When John arrived at her door, he knocked softly. She wondered if he was afraid someone might see him outside her quarters, and then she wondered if he could have overridden the door lock with his gene. If he'd been dominant instead, that very thought would have thrilled Elizabeth enough to last her through the coming nightmare they all faced.

John entered the room tentatively, peeking around as if he'd never seen it before, and the door slid shut behind him.

"Hi," Elizabeth said. "So what's up?"

John frowned at her a moment before schooling his expression and giving her a small half-smile. She was beginning to wonder exactly what was going on his head, and if she knew John Sheppard at all, she knew it could take a while to actually get there.

Ask John for his feelings on the Wraith, and he'd spill right there. Ask how he felt about another human being (including himself), and you better have popcorn and a book to read while you wait.

"You asked me a question earlier," John said, "and I never answered."

"John, you don't need to--"

"Actually, I kinda do," he said. Then he paused. He cleared his throat and stared at the floor, his hands alternating between resting on his hips and laying limp at his sides.

He was clearly freaking out.

"John, sit down," Elizabeth said, and John immediately did, taking her desk chair.

"How did you know?" he finally asked her.

She heard a strange noise come from her mouth as she tried to parse out how to explain when she knew about him. Backing into the bed, she sat down hard, unable to believe just how much she'd fucked this up. John wasn't exactly liberal with his trust in the first place, and they'd just reached a point where she felt they were on the same page. She hated to think she'd completely destroyed that with such a stupid, selfish question.

"It was intuitive, at first," she told him. "Then I couldn't help but watch you to see if I was right."

John gulped visibly, eyes still glazed over and downcast. She realized he hadn't really looked her in the eye since he walked into the room, and in that moment, if she still had any doubts as to whether John would be a submissive or a dominant partner, they would have all been erased.

"So," John said, wiping his palms on the thighs of his pants. "How does this work?"

"Excuse me?"

"This?" John repeated, gesturing between the two of them. "Thing is, it's been a while, and I never had that much experience to begin with."

"John, what are you talking about?"

"You wanted--" he started to say, but then he froze.

"I wanted what, John?" She replayed the events of the last twelve hours in her mind, going over all that she'd said to him, trying to suss out what exactly he might think she wanted.

She covered her mouth when she figured it out.

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head a fraction. "John, I didn't-- I wasn't asking for you to--"

John covered his face in his hands, his breathing coming in quick, uneven bursts.

"John, are you--?" She crossed the room to him, kneeling beside him. He didn't even shake her off when she touched him; instead, he melted into her arms.

"I need to clarify something with you, John," she said, and she would clarify it, as hard as it might be to ask. "Did you think I wanted you to dominate me?"

John pulled back, his breathing nearly stopping.

"No," he said. "You wanted to dominate _me_."

"I didn't want-- John, we're both submissives. No one's dominating anyone here."

John stared at her blankly. "What?"

"I know, it's a horrible cliché. A leader who wants someone else to take control sometimes."

"If you're-- then what was all that in the mess about?"

Elizabeth sighed, settling onto the floor. From her vantage point on the floor, John towered over her, and she felt a chill run up her spine. She tampered it down, though; this was not the time to be turned on like that.

"There's someone I left behind on Earth," she explained. "His name is Simon. And while he wasn't the best at these things, he did try, for me." And she really couldn't help herself now; she repositioned until she was on her knees, her butt resting on her heels. It was one of her favorite positions. "Anyway, I'd figured you out, and the Wraith were on their way, and I-- I don't know, John. I felt out of sorts. Vulnerable. Like I was missing something. I thought you'd understand."

"So you wanted to... talk? That was it?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Yes, John. That was it."

"So wait a minute," John said, climbing down to the floor beside her.

She stifled disappointment.

"So we may not have much time left," John said. "What if we do this for each other?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... I need commands, if this is going to work for me," he said, and he was starting to breathe unevenly again. Sweat beaded across his forehead. "And you can command me to do the things you need."

"So you're saying you'll dominate me because, as a sub, you'd follow a command to dominate someone? And you always follow commands?"

"It's not right, I know--"

"There is no 'not right', John," Elizabeth said.

"And I wouldn't say 'always' either," John smirked. "You've only seen half of my _service record_."

Playfully, without thinking about it, Elizabeth backhanded John's bicep.

John inhaled sharply. "Didn't know you wanted to start," he said.

"I didn't..." she began, but paused to take in John's bowed head, his fingers pressing against his closed eyes, and she realized she'd already started it when she asked him the question in the mess. He'd come in here expecting that she wanted to be in control, and he'd been ready for it, too.

She didn't want to leave him that way until they sussed out whatever arrangements they might make, and she had some experience switching with partners before, so it was probably best that she take the reigns on this.

"John, stand up," she commanded, and he did, pulling Elizabeth to her feet when she reached for his hand. "Now strip," she added. "I don't want your military uniform sullying a good time."

John raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, just quietly cleared his throat as he got to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Faster," she said.

He got his clothes off in a flash after that.

"I couldn't bring much from Earth for this," Elizabeth explained, opening a drawer and beckoning John over. "Put this on," she said, plucking a scarf from the drawer.

"How do you want--"

"Blindfold yourself," she said.

John obeyed.

She had to admit, she was enjoying the quick turn-around of acquiescence to her authority.

The scarf was maroon and made of a soft Athosian fabric similar to silk. It would probably slide right off his face before the night was over, but she'd deal with that then.

"You'll choose your implement by touch," she said, laying out the instruments she'd gathered since their arrival. One was a thin whip gotten in trade from the Benari, another was something like a paddle that Radek made her out of wood from the mainland (of which he was good enough not to ask why), and the third item was a large metal hairbrush with a flat oval-shaped back.

"You can stop me at anytime, John," Elizabeth whispered.

She could practically feel the glare behind his blindfold. Guiding John's hands to each object, she watched him stroke each one in turn.

With a hard swallow, John lifted the paddle.

"Very well," Elizabeth said, taking the paddle before giving him a gentle push forward. "You'll want to hold onto the dresser."

John reached out, fumbling for the edge of the dresser, bending slightly forward.

Elizabeth rattled the paddle between John's thighs. "Spread your legs, John. I want to see your balls sway with every stroke."

John's breath hitched, but he positioned himself as instructed.

"Has anyone ever done this before?" she asked.

John shook his head. "Not with a... just with a hand before."

"You mentioned some experience," she reminded him. "What else did that include?"

"Mostly commands to suck dick," John said, letting his head fall with the admission.

"Anything other than commands?" she asked, nonplussed at the idea of John sucking a man's cock. She guessed it might be a beautiful sight.

"One time," John started, "I let someone tie me up and fuck me."

"That was it?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, suddenly out of the moment. He turned his head and lifted the blindfold. "Don't worry about me. I want this."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Very well," she said in a calm, clear voice. "Blindfold. Now."

Just as quickly, John was back in the game, and none too soon as Elizabeth brought the paddle hard against his ass. He arched away from the stroke, inhaling sharply through gritted teeth, and Elizabeth paused.

His ass was already a slight pink from the single blow.

John returned to the original position and Elizabeth struck another blow, this time closer to his thighs, watching the paddle catch the underside of his ass as he reacted the same way as before.

Another strike and John's hand slipped from his hold on the dresser.

"How many more?" he asked.

"Are you ready to stop?"

John shook his head. "Just want to count it to myself."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

She waited for his reply. He was quiet for a moment, then said softly, "I'd want to stop."

Instead of giving him a number, she set the paddle on the dresser near his hand.

"Then we'll stop," she said.

"I must be the worst sub ever," John said as he let himself drop to his knees. Quite gingerly, he sat on the back of his feet.

Elizabeth knelt beside him, removing the blindfold. His eyes were closed beneath it, and he didn't open them even when it was gone. Elizabeth caressed his face, and he leaned into her touch. "You did fine, John," she said.

He bent forward until his head rested against her shoulder, and she ran her fingers gently down his back.

"Thank you," John said so quietly Elizabeth thought she might not have heard it.

"You're welcome," she said, just as quietly.

John shivered under the stroke of her fingers, bracing himself with his hands to her knees.

"Come on," she said, standing, hoping to get him to the bed before he passed out.

He took her hand when she offered it, finally meeting her eyes as she pulled him to his feet, but he wavered when she guided him to her bed. She sat to remove her boots.

"We have a meeting in the morning," John reminded her.

"I know," she replied, removing the rest of her clothes. "That's why I'm going to sleep."

"I'll just-- I'll get out of your hair then," he said, looking around the room for his clothes.

"John, come to bed," she said. "You're sleeping here tonight." She wasn't about to let him out of her sight.

He looked on the verge of fighting her on it, but just gave her a nod as he slipped under the covers beside her. He rested his head on her stomach, wrapping an arm around her as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"You're letting me touch you a lot tonight," Elizabeth noted.

"Yeah, well," John drawled. "Don't get used to it."

Elizabeth hummed in acknowledgement, and as soon as John was asleep, she closed her own eyes and allowed herself to drift off.


End file.
